


No De Esa Manera

by amdc1597



Series: No De Esa Manera (Por Ahora) (Traducción) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Angst, Drama adolescente, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Singer!Peter, Teenage Drama, Traducción, Unrequited Love, eventualmente se vuelve correspondido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdc1597/pseuds/amdc1597
Summary: Peter tiene un secreto.Le gusta cantar.También conocido como, el fic donde Peter canta para lidiar con su imposible crush con Tony Stark.TRADUCCIÓN DE "Not In That Way" DE SAMIOLI





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not In That Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494641) by [Samioli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samioli/pseuds/Samioli). 



> Nota de la autora: okay, ¡hola! Este es mi, uh, segundo fic, así que por favor sean buenos conmigo. Pero por favor, díganme si ven algún error!  
> Para los que quieren saber, Peter tiene 15 o 16 en este fic, y absolutamente nada pasa entre él y Tony en este fic.  
> Peter, sin embargo, está enamorado de él.  
> Este fic está basado en la canción “Not in that way” de Sam Smith.  
> Habrá un segundo capítulo, y habrá una segunda parte, ya que esto será una serie.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Bueno, cuando leí este fic me encantó por completo, y le pedí permiso a la autora para traducirlo. Es mi primera traducción "oficial" asi que sean buenos conmigo.Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice. Respecto a lo que dice que nada pasa entre Peter y Tony... eso es solo por ahora, no se decepcionen. 
> 
> Recomiendo altamente escuchar la canción con la traducción si no entienden mucho inglés. Dejaré el link por aquí https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENfJZhFzIqU

Peter tiene un secreto.

Okay, él tiene muchos, pero ese no es el punto. El punto era, que cuando no estaba en la escuela o cuando no estaba pateando traseros con los Vengadores, (¡lo cual, ya era _algo_! ¡Un muy genial _algo_!) le gustaba tomarse un tiempo y hacer algo para sí mismo.

Le gustaba cantar.

Okay, no era algo malo después de todo, pero si alguno de los Vengadores se enteraba sobre ello, nunca lo dejarían en paz. Y si Tony, el mismísimo Sr. Stark, si se enterara, no le tomaría mucho tiempo en descubrir _porqué_ Peter había empezado a cantar.

Todo terminaría.

Entonces, para autosatisfacerse, él se escabulliría de vez en cuando para ir a una pequeña acogedora cafetería (no tan cerca pero no muy lejos) para cantar allí. El único que sabía sobre esto era Ned. Él era el único en quién podría confiarle todo, incluso esto.

Entró a la cafetería, saludando con un movimiento de cabeza al dueño, y a los baristas trabajando.

—¡Peter! – escuchó detrás de él, volteando para ver Ned. Sonrió, mirando a su amigo. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ned se encogió de hombros. —En realidad, quería ver esto por mí mismo de una vez. - tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Si bueno, la función de esta noche será, uh, un poco triste? Así que no creo que tú—

—Amigo, ¿por qué sería triste? No que siempre cantas sobre cosas que sien— una mirada de compasión cubrió el rostro de Ned. —Oh.

Peter mordió su labio nerviosamente.

Ned, mirando alrededor asegurando que cierto _alguien_ no estuviera presente, le preguntó —¿Alguna vez vas a decirle?

Peter sacudió furiosamente la cabeza —Si alguna vez le dijera sobre lo que siento…— su voz se quebró. —Creo que todo acabaría, Ned. No creo que él me hablaría de nuevo.

Ned lo miró mal —Amigo, no es que quiera, interrumpir tu festín de angustia, pero- le susurró, acercándose más — Es Tony _jodido_ Stark. Todos tienen un crush con él. No creo que sea un gran problema.

Antes de que pudiera responder, hubo un grito “Parker!” detrás de él. Suspirando, miro de nuevo a Ned — Esa es mi señal. Te hablo luego.

Ned estaba por decir algo, pero Peter se apresuró a ir al fondo de la cafetería, donde había un pequeño escenario. Peter agarró su guitarra, y se sentó en el taburete, al frente del micrófono. Se aclaró la garganta. —Ho-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Peter. Voy a cantar una canción llamada “Not in That Way”, espero que la disfruten.

Empezó a rasguear las cuerdas, tocando una triste, y melancólica melodía, y comenzó a cantar.

**_And I hate to say I love you_ **

**_When it's so hard for me,_ **

Más personas empezaron a entrar a la cafetería, arrastrados por su suave y gentil voz.

La única razón por la que empezó a hacer este tipo de cosas es porque podría expresar sus sentimientos de alguna manera.

Tenía que hacerlo.

 

**_And I hate to say I want you_ **

**_When you make it so clear_ **

**_You don't want me_ **

Después de trabajar para Tony durante casi un año, Peter comenzó a sentirse extraño a su alrededor. Estaba incluso más nervioso y avergonzado de lo que había estado cuando empezó. Entonces comenzó a notar que todo lo que quería hacer era pasar tiempo con él, si se trataba de luchar, ver una película, o incluso salir a caminar.

No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Le gustaba Tony Stark.

 

**_I'd never ask you, cuz deep down I'm certain I'd know what you'd say_ **

Así que Peter trató de ignorarlo, su corazón se hinchaba cada vez que Tony hacía una broma, cada vez que le reía, cada vez que acariciaba a Peter en el hombro y decía —Buen trabajo, niño.

 

**_You'd say,_ **

**_"I'm sorry, believe me, I love you, But not in that way"_ **

 

Se esforzó tanto. Pero no pudo. No pudo evitar lo que sentía.

Distantemente consciente de su entorno, se dio cuenta de que este era el grupo más grande de personas para el que había tocado nunca.

Lo peor, pensó Peter, era que Tony genuinamente se preocupaba por él. Y mientras él estaría para siempre agradecido por eso, no ayudaba a la punzada de dolor que aparecía cuando sabía que esto sería todo lo que podría conseguir.

Siempre sería sólo un niño para él.

 

**_And I hate to say I need you_ **

**_I'm so reliant, I'm so dependent,_ **

**_I'm such a fool_ **

****

Peter odiaba esto, el sentimiento de desesperanza que surgía con amor, un amor que no podía conseguir.

Sus dedos seguían rasgueando la guitarra.

**_When you're not there I find myself singing the blues,_ **

**_Compare, come face the truth,_ **

 

Respiró hondo, centrado en su público.

 

**_You will never_ **

**_Know that feeling_ **

**_You will never_ **

**_See through these eyes_ **

Cada vez que practicaba, siempre imaginó a Tony, como si estuviera justo delante de él.

Incluso ahora, cerrando los ojos, Peter imaginó que él estaba allí.

 

**_I'd never ask you, cuz deep down I'm certain I'd know what you'd say,_ **

 

A veces se imaginaba a Tony disgustado, a veces enojado.

Lo peor es que imaginó a Tony compadeciéndose de él.

 

**_You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you..."_ **

Odiaba cómo era el más probable resultado.

 

**_"But not in that way"_ **

Su voz se volvió más suave mientras cantaba las últimas líneas.

 

**_You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you... But not in that way."_ **

 

A medida que terminaba la canción, toda la gente que entró en la cafetería comenzó a aplaudir muy fuerte, un par de personas gritando. Peter les sonrió y se apoyó en el micrófono. —Gracias a todos.

Bajó del escenario, tomando su guitarra y preparándose para irse hasta que oyó una voz familiar.

—¿Peter?

Peter levantó la mirada.

_—¿Tony?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Wow, creo que es la mayor cantidad de kudos que he recibido en menos de 24 horas. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Bueno, después de este capítulo, muero por leer sus comentarios y reacciones.

 

—Niño, ¿desde cuándo demonios sabes cantar así? ¿Especialmente _así_?

—Yo, um, - Peter miró frenéticamente alrededor buscando a Ned, porque, _esto no podía estar pasando._

—No hay necesidad de ser tímido, Petey, eso ni siquiera estuvo ni la mitad mal. - Tony murmuró para sí mismo. — No estuvo nada mal, en realidad.

Peter miró a Tony, ruborizado. — A usted, uh, ¿le gustó?

Tony se burló —Con una voz como esa, ¿cómo no podría gustarme? - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo. Miró a Peter expectante. — ¿Y bien? ¿vienes o no, chico?

Siendo el adolescente patético que era y no ser capaz de negar en pasar tiempo con su crush, Peter lo siguió.

Caminaron en silencio por un tiempo.

 —¿Hay alguna razón por la que nunca nos dijiste?

Peter tragó saliva y se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que pensé que era un poco estúpido y vergonzoso, - admitió. — pero después de un tiempo necesitaba, uh, una manera de expresar y sacar mis sentimientos.

Esperaba que Tony se riera de él o que al menos hiciera alguna broma. Lo que no esperaba era que Tony dijera —Sí, chico, los años de adolescencia pueden ser suficientes sin ser un superhéroe. No puedo imaginar cómo lo haces. Me alegro de que pueda tener una salida para este tipo de cosas.

Estuvieron en silencio por un par de momentos hasta que finalmente, Tony regresó a ser el mismo de siempre.

 —Entonces, ¿quién es la chica por la cual suspiras?

Peter farfullaba. —Yo, eh, ¿A qué te refieres?

Tony bajó los ojos, cruzando sus brazos. — ¿Not In That Way? _¿en serio?_ Debes estar mal, chico. Ahora dime, ¿quién es ella?

Derrotado, Peter suspiró. — No es una chica - murmuró, ni siquiera seguro de que si Tony podía oírlo.

—Ah. Eso, eso explica algunas cosas en realidad. Bueno, ¡Bienvenido al Club de los Bi, chico! -  le dio unas palmaditas a Peter en la espalda, sonriéndole.

 —Te refieres a que, eh, ¿te gustan los hombres también? - Peter preguntó, tratando de no sentir la más mínima esperanza.

Tony parpadeó. — Bueno, ¿por qué querer solo a un género cuando podría tener a todos ellos?

Peter sonrió. —Me alegro de no estar solo.

—Sí, sí, sí, antes de que esto se convierta en un momento _oficial_ -

—¿Acabas de decir _oficial_ en voz alta?

 —¿Quién es él? ¿y por qué sientes que no le gustas también?

Peter lamió sus labios, tratando de pensar en cómo expresarlo. — él... no está disponible.

—¿Novia? ¿novio? ¿No le gustan los chicos?

Haciendo un sonido de molestia, Peter dejó de caminar. —¿Por qué te importa de todos modos?

 —Chico. ¿Por cómo cantabas esa canción? Desgarrador. Pensé que querrías hablar.

Comenzando a caminar de nuevo, Peter dijo en voz baja. — Él es algo… ilegal.

Tony frunció el ceño en confusión por un segundo antes de caer en la cuenta. —Oh. Así que es mayor. Bueno chico, ese es un lugar difícil en el que estar. Supongo que todo lo que puedes hacer es esperar.

Haciendo un sonido de frustración, Peter se dirigió a Tony. — Eso no va a cambiar nada! – ambos deteniéndose en un banco para sentarse. —Él siempre piensa en mí como un niño.

—Bueno, eres un niño.

Peter lo miró.

—¡Por ley lo eres! Mira, tal vez cuando tengas 18 años, finalmente te verá como un adulto.

Peter suspiró de nuevo. Después de un momento, dijo con voz quebrada — Me duele, señor Stark. Duele mucho.

Tony sonrió tristemente al chico.

—Lo sé, Peter. Lo sé.

 

\---------

 

—¡¿Así que él estaba allí?! - Peter oyó por teléfono, en altavoz.

Resoplando, respondió —Sí. Ahora sabe que estoy imposiblemente enamorado de alguien. Deberías haber visto su cara. - la mirada de lástima que recibió de Tony sólo podía empeorar, especialmente después de que si lo descubriera.

—Pero no sabe que es él, ¿verdad? Es decir, siempre puedes mentir.

Peter se burló. —sí, porque mis mentiras _definitivamente_ funcionan.

 —No lo sé hombre, creo que sólo debes decirle. - oyó a Ned arrugar un envoltorio. — Podría hacerte sentir mejor ser rechazado de inmediato. ¿No vas a cenar con él esta noche? Quizás deberías hacerlo.

 —¿Y qué se supone que debo decir? "por cierto Señor Stark, estoy irremediablemente enamorado de usted, ¿puede pasarme el pan, por favor?” Esto no va a funcionar, amigo.

 —Lo peor que puede hacer es decir que no y romper tu corazón. -Ned señaló felizmente.

—No, lo peor que podría hacer es echarme de los Vengadores.

—¿quién te está echando? ¿Quién podría además de mí? - Tony apareció de repente detrás de él y Peter se puso pálido.

—Oh _MIERDA_ \- hubo un clic en el teléfono.

Dándose la vuelta lentamente, Peter se enfrentó al hombre mayor. _Oh Dios_ , Peter pensó. _Él lo sabe. Él lo sabe_.

De repente se sintió como si su pecho pesara, y notó que se le estaba haciendo más difícil respirar.

 —¿Peter? - se escuchó como un eco débil, preocupado, pero todo lo que podía oír era _él lo sabe_.

_Va a echarte_ , una voz en su mente le decía, _todo porque no podías mantener tu estúpida boca cerrada._

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando, pero una vez que se dio cuenta, no podía parar.

Débilmente, oyó una suave, gentil voz. —Peter, vamos, respira, respira para mí, todo va a estar bien.

Una mano tocó la suya y la voz continuó diciendo esas palabras, como un mantra.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad, Peter finalmente pudo respirar, pesado y lento. Quien estaba sosteniendo su mano comenzó a frotar círculos en ella con su pulgar.

Más consciente de su entorno, Peter levantó la mirada para encontrar a un muy preocupado Tony Stark. —¿Tony?

 —Sí, chico, soy yo, todo va a estar bien. No debí haber hecho esa broma. Lo siento. - dijo, sonando culpable.

Peter estaba confundido. — ¿Qué broma?

Ahora Tony parecía confundido. —¿quieres decir que no estabas en pánico por eso?, Jesús, chico, ¿qué- ¿Por qué diablos estabas asustado?

 —Pensé…-Peter comenzó, —pensé que habías escuchado lo que dije.

—Sólo oí la parte de alguien que te echaría de los Vengadores. Nadie haría eso, eres demasiado valioso. – dijo Tony casualmente, como si no significara el mundo para Peter lo que había dicho. —Ahora, ¿de qué diablos estabas hablando? ¿Qué te tiene tan nervioso? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Aquí no se juzga. Literalmente podrías decirme que los patos de hule te excitan y no me importaría. - una pausa. —Bueno, tal vez un poco, porque eso es un poco extraño, pero créeme, todavía me importa-

 —Estoy enamorado de ti.

Silencio.

Peter miró hacia arriba, lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de ver la reacción de Tony.

Tony estaba parpadeando varias veces, casi en código Morse, tratando de entender lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

Peter negó con la cabeza, riendo sin humor alguno. —Sé que no sientes lo mismo. Sé que no. Así que, por favor, ¿me ahorras esto? ¿Perdona esto, todo esto?

—Chico-

—Nunca voy a ser más que eso, ¿verdad? Sólo un niño.

 —¡Porque lo eres! ¡Eres sólo un niño! ¡Eres un chico asustado, cachondo y confundido que no sabe lo que es el amor! ¡Tú sólo quieres aferrarte a cualquier cosa que te dé la más mínima atención!

Peter estaba equivocado.

Esto era peor que lástima.

Inspiró, limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. Inmediatamente Tony parecía culpable, casi como si lamentara lo que acababa de decir. Pero Peter sabía mejor.

Se puso la máscara y se quitó la ropa para revelar el traje.

 —Peter-

—Adiós, señor Stark- dijo sin emoción alguna, lanzándose por la ventana y balanceándose.

Ignoró la voz gritando su nombre.

 

\--------

 

Después de pasar horas balanceándose entre los edificios, Peter decidió tumbarse en uno de los muchos tejados de la ciudad. Sacó su teléfono, se colocó sus audífonos y pulsó aleatorio.

**_You'd say_ **

**_I'm sorry, believe me, I love you_ **

****

**_But not in that way_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de la autora: Oops! ¡No se preocupen amigos! Habrá una segunda parte de esta serie.  
> También cambié “Adiós, Tony” a “Adiós, señor Stark” así se sentiría más distante.  
> Por favor, dejen kudos o un comentario si les gustó, ¡me alimentan!  
> ¡Vengan a decirme hola en Tumblr! Samioli.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la traductora: recuerdo que mientras leía el capítulo realmente esperaba que Tony apareciera y bueno, la autora no me decepciono jaja  
> Déjenme sus opiniones, reacciones, tomatazos, lo que sea.  
> xoxo


End file.
